Super Junior! Yaoi
by cloudytruth33
Summary: Short Yaoi fics
1. Chapter 1

At the end of there Seoul concert the whole of Super Junior were in high spirits on there way back to the dorm. Everyone wanted to continue celebrating so after they changed back at the dorm they were ready to go out. Siwon took a seat on the sofa not wanting to continue celebrating.

Leeteuk: Are you not coming Siwon?

Siwon: Nah, I don't feel like it.

Kibum: You have to come we're celebrating.

Sungmin: You never turn down going out what's wrong?

Siwon: Nothing go aren't you wasting time you could be celebrating right now.

Eunhyuk: Come on you guy's.

Leeteuk: Alright let's celebrate.

Siwon sighed and leaned his head back on the sofa. Heechul hesitated before putting on his shoes. He told the rest he would convince Siwon to come out and meet up with them later. Heechul walked in and stood behind Siwon, his heart ached watching the younger one. Heechul poked Siwon's cheeks wanting his attention. Siwon fell off the sofa, he looked at Heechul confused.

Siwon: Heechul-hyung.

Heechul: Am I that scaary?

Siwon: I can think of scarier things.

Heechul: So why aren't you going out with the others?

Siwon: I could ask you the same thing.

Heechul: And my answer would be, how could I leave you alone when we're suppose to be celebrating.

Siwon: Isn't this ruining your celebration though.

Heechul: I rather be here with you.

Siwon: Be serious. You should go.

Siwon walked into his room, he could barely control himself when he was alone with Heechul. Heechul was sad that Siwon walked away from him. Heechul sat on the sofa hoping Siwon would come back out, after a few minutes Heechul got bored of waiting so he went to Siwon's room. Siwon had locked the door so Heechul couldn't get in.

Heechul: Siwon, let me in.

Siwon: No.

Heechul: Why not?

Siwon: I'm sleeping.

Heechul: No, your not the lights on and your talking to me, let me in.

Siwon: I sleep with the lights on, go celebrate.

Heechul: I don't want to celebrate with out you.

Siwon didn't answer but he unlocked the door then crawled back under the covers. Heechul entered and sat on the end of Siwon's bed. Heechul rolled his eyes, and pulled the covers off of Siwon. Siwon was stronger than Heechul so it wasn't easy.

Heechul: What's wrong with you today?

Siwon: Nothing.

Heechul: I wish you would talk to me and tell me what your thinking.

Siwon: You would hate me if you knew what I was thinking.

Heechul: I could never hate you Siwon.

Siwon: I'm quitting.

Heechul: Quitting what?

Siwon: Super Junior.

Heechul: WHAT?

Siwon: See you hate me.

Heechul: Did I say I hate you I just don't understand. Why are you quitting?

Siwon: Because of you.

Heechul: Me?

Siwon sat up and looked to look at Heechul. Heechul was pouting as he waited for an explanation.

Siwon: I'm sorry, I shouldn't blame you.

Heechul: But you do blame me, why?

Siwon couldn't control himself and gently kissed Heechul. Heechul gasped letting Siwon have the chance to insert his tongue. Siwon pushed Heechul onto his back, letting his tongue massage Heechul's. As there breath's mingled together, Heechul moaned into Siwon's mouth. This made Siwon come to his sense, he pulled out of the kiss he had forced onto Heechul. Siwon looked at the blushing Heechul, and then ran out of the room. Heechul sat up on the bed, needing an explanation for what just happened.

Heechul went to find Siwon to demand an explanation. Siwon was sat on the sofa curled in a ball crying. Heechul felt his heart sink as he saw Siwon like this. He knelt down in front of Siwon.

Heechul: Siwon, look at me.

Siwon: I'm sorry.

Heechul: After doing that, don't you think you owe me an explanation.

Siwon: I never meant to give in like that.

Heechul: What do you mean, look at me.

Heechul pulled Siwon's arm away from his face, so he could look at the desperate Siwon. Siwon opened his eyes to see Heechul in front of him. Siwon walked away from Heechul again, now making him angry.

Heechul: Choi Siwon stop walking away from me and give me an explanation.

Siwon stopped and looked at Heechul.

Siwon: (mumbling) I love you.

Heechul: What I couldn't hear you?

Siwon: I love you, I'm sorry.

Heechul: (smiling) Tell me one more time.

Siwon: I love you, I love you, I love you.

Heechul walked towards the shaking Siwon and stopped in front of him smiling.

Heechul: It's about time you told me.

Siwon: You knew.

Heechul: Yes.

Siwon: Why didn't you say anything sooner?

Heechul: I couldn't, Leeteuk forbid me to take advantage of you.

Siwon: Who else know's?

Heechul: You're really bad at hiding things.

Siwon: I just told you I loved you, why aren't you freaking out?

Heechul: I would be if I didn't love you back.

Siwon: What?

Heechul: I love you Siwon, I've always loved you.

Siwon couldn't believe what he was hearing, Heechul loved him his love wasn't one sided. Siwon caressed Heechul's face before kissing him. Siwon eagerly licked Heechul's lips wanting him to allow access. After his tongue was free to move in Heechul's mouth he felt himself start to become hard, he didn't want Heechul to notice but he couldn't pull himself out of their heated kiss. Heechul also started to feel something. Heechul wrapped his arms around Siwon's neck. Siwon grabbed Heechul's waist, making Heechul stumble backwards against the wall though they never broke their kiss.

Siwon noticed the bulge in Heechul's pants. Siwon ground their waist's together, which recieved a

moan from Heechul. He repeatedly grinded their waists together as if he was addicted to the reaction he got. Siwon lifted Heechul so his legs were wrapped around his waist. The two pulled away for air slightly panting.

Heechul: My room, since I don't share.

Siwon: Plus you have a bigger bed.

Siwon carried Heechul to the room furthest away, and lay him on the bed gently. Siwon straddled him, he suddenly felt nervous in front of his hyung. He could see Heechul waiting for him to start. Siwon removed his own shirt giving him a second to compose himself. He slowly removed Heechul's. Heechul ran his hand over Siwon's abs. Siwon kissed Heechul lightly and then trailed kisses down his neck and over his collar bone until he reached Heechul's nipples. Without hesitating he started to toy with one using his tongue and the other with his fingers. He could hear Heechul let out moans.

Siwon left a trail of saliva along Heechul's flat stomach he kissed the top of Heechul's boxers. Siwon looked at Heechul to see if it was ok if he could go further. He removed Heechul's trouser's and boxer's revealing his erect throbbing member. Siwon had to undo his own jean's since it was becoming painful. Siwon took Heechul's full member into his mouth. Siwon licked the slit multiple times before working on the rest of the shaft.

Heechul: Ahh, Siwon, so good... I'm going to...

Heechul trembled moaning as he came in Siwon's mouth. Siwon made sure he swallowed all of it. He smiled at the blushing Heechul. Siwon kissed the panting Heechul letting him taste himself. Siwon pulled away and put his finger's infront of Heechul's mouth. Heechul took them into his mouth and slowly got them wetter, as Siwon kissed his chest leaving mark's all over him. Once Siwon felt his finger's were wet enough he moved closer to his hole, inserting one finger Heechul felt uncomfortable but in a good way.

Heechul thrust his hips upwards and moaned in pleasure. Hearing this Siwon quickly inserted a second finger, wanting to prepare him quickly he started scissoring his hole. Making Heechul pant. Inserting the third finger he thrust them deep inside to pleasure Heechul even further. Siwon moved so he was nibbling at Heechul's ear lobe,

Siwon: Tell me what you want.

Heechul: Don't tease me.

Siwon: So tell me.

Heechul: I love you so fuck me.

Siwon: Such sweet words.

Siwon removed his fingers and lined himself up with Heechul's entrance. He thrust hard into Heechul, making Heechul moan in a tremendous mix of pain and pleasure. Siwon let Heechul adjust to the feeling before moving. Siwon started moving, he stroked Heechul's abandoned member. Siwon became more intense as they got closer to climax.

Siwon: I love you so much.

Heechul: Me too.

The two came together moaning loud enough to fill the entire apartment. A tired Siwon collapsed next to Heechul, the two slowly brought their breathing back to normal holding each other close. They did not expect the knock on the bedroom door followed by Leeteuk entering.

Leeteuk: Having fun?

Siwon: Hyung I...

Heechul: It's my fault.

Leeteuk: I don't want to know the details. Don't do it in the dorm in future.

Heechul: We won't.

Leeteuk: I'll cancel your photoshoot for tomorrow.

Heechul: Eh? Why?

Leeteuk: Look at yourself how can you go out like that.

Siwon: Sorry Hyung.

Leeteuk: I'm glad your happy, just refrain from doing it so that everyone can hear.

Leeteuk left. The two laid on the bed feeling relieved that Leeteuk hadn't gone mental at them. Siwon lay hugging him. Heechul happily snuggled down and lay his head on Siwon's chest.

Heechul: I love you.

Siwon: Good because I'm never letting you go because I love you.

The two drifted off to sleep as the other members made a fuss about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun was alone in the dorm, he was the only one without a schedule all day. He decided to clean the dorm since he didn't just want to sit around bored all day. He even cleaned the other members rooms. The last room to clean was Ryeowook's, he sighed he was now quite tired after cleaning the whole dorm, he started with the bed though as he sat down he noticed something sticking out from under the pillow. He scratched his head and laid down pulling out a bundle of pictures. He noticed the picture was of himslef and Ryeowook, he thought nothing of it thinking he must keep picture's of all of the member though as he thumbed through them he noticed that they were all of himself, Kyuhyun had to look around to double check he wasn't dreaming. Kyuhyun put the pictures back where he found them he turned to face the wall trying to think why Ryeowook would have so many pictures of just him.

Kyuhyun fell asleep on Ryeowook's bad while thinking. Ryeowook returned to the dorm after finishing morning activities, he went straight to his room to sleep. He was reading a magazine as he walked into his room so didn't notice Kyuhyun sleeping and sat on him. Ryeowook jumped up ready to fight the intruder. Kyuhyun sat up not knowing what was going on, he had one of the picture's stuck to his face. Ryeowook's eye's went wide as he noticed the picture and quickly pulled Kyuhyun off the bed.

Ryeowook: Wha... Why are you in my room?

Kyuhyun: (sleepy) I was cleaning, why am I on the floor?

Ryeowook: Don't just sleep in my bed.

Kyuhyun: Sorry Wookie.

Kyuhyun pulled the picture off of his face and remembered what he wanted to know.

Kyuhyun: What's with this picture?

Ryeowook didn't reply he was scared of what Kyuhyun would think of him if he told him the truth. Kyuhyun pushed Ryeowook on the bed frustrated that he wouldn't answer. Kyuhyun sat next to him. Ryeowook sighed in relief.

Ryeowook: I want to sleep get out.

Kyuhyun: Then sleep, but I'm not leaving until I get an explanation for these.

Kyuhyun held up all of the picture's and then dropped them in Ryeowook's lap. Ryeowook picked up his favourite picture, it was of the two of them backstage after their debut concert. He held it out for Kyuhyun to look at. Kyuhyun took it and looked at Ryeowook for an explanation.

Ryeowook: I'm sorry.

Kyuhyun: Why?

Ryeowook: That we're not like this anymore.

Kyuhyun: We're not.

Ryeowook: You think we're still this close?

Kyuhyun: I don't see a reason stopping us being this close, see?

Kyuhyun put his arm around Ryeowook and smiled. Ryeowook looked away from him he could see that Kyuhyun was trying so hard to keep things normal between them. Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowook's face up to his wanting to understand what was going on. Ryeowook pushed him away and opened the door gesturing for him to leave.

Kyuhyun: Ah, sorry I guess your tired.

Kyuhyun left, seeing Ryeowook still wasn't exactly happy he didn't really want to leave. Ryeowook shut the door, and slid down so he was holding his knee's. He sat against the door and started to cry lightly unable to find the right words to keep Kyuhyun from running away from him. Kyuhyun was stood on the opposite side of the door listening to Ryeowook cry, knowing it was his fault he didn't understand and didn't know what to do about it.

Kyuhyun walked away from the door for a moment, he returned and knocked on the door.

Ryeowook: (sniffling) What?

Kyuhyun: Open the door.

Ryeowook: Why?

Kyuhyun: I'm lonely and cold.

Ryeowook: What?

Kyuhyun: It was you birthday last week right?

Ryeowook: What does that have to do with anything?

Kyuhyun: I missed it because I went home, I wanted to make it up to you.

Ryeowook: How?

Kyuhyun: I have a present for you.

Ryeowook: Really?

Ryeowook had been upset that Kyuhyun had missed his birthday. Ryeowook hesitated putting his hand on the door handle. He was unsure if he wanted to see Kyuhyun at the moment since he had been crying and didn't want him to find out.

Kyuhyun: Your present will be ruined if you don't open the door soon.

Ryeowook: But...

Kyuhyun: Fine forget it.

Ryeowook: Wait.

Ryeowook opened the door to see Kyuhyun stood in his underwear wearing a bow around his neck. Ryeowook blushed.

Kyuhyun: Happy birthday.

Ryeowook: (turning away) What are you doing?

Kyuhyun moved toward Ryeowook, who quickly moved to his bed embarrassed burying himself under the quilt. Kyuhyun sat beside Ryeowook's bed. Kyuhyun peered under the covers smiling. He held Ryeowook's hand tightly.

Kyuhyun: If you hate what I have to say to you shake my hand off. Wookie since we first met, there was something between us, I never understood what that aching feeling was. Even holding your hand now I don't want to let go of you I think if I let go then I might lose you and make you cry again. When I see you cry it breaks my heart that I can't embrace you. Then earlier I finally understood it.

Kyuhyun pulled the covers off of Ryeowook to see him blushing staring at their entwined hands. Ryeowook noticed Kyuhyun staring at him now, he looked away.

Kyuhyun: You started slowly avoiding me recently, so I thought you hated me and I really couldn't understand why.

Ryeowook: How could I hate you?

Kyuhyun: I don't know, so I wanted to do something to make you smile and yet your still hiding your face from me.

Ryeowook: I never meant to...

Kyuhyun: I love you, why haven't you pulled your hand away yet?

Kyuhyun lifted their hands.

Ryeowook: You told me to pull my hand away if I hate it, what if I don't hate it?

Kyuhyun: Then that's even better.

Ryeowook: I thought you would hate me if you found out that I loved you, so I tried so hard to hide my feelings from you.

Ryeowook started crying. Kyuhyun didn't want to see Ryeowook cry anymore, so he climbed onto the bed and pulled Ryeowook's face close to his and kissed his eyes to clear away the tears. He kissed until he reached the corner of Ryeowook's mouth hesitating he looked deeply into his eyes. Ryeowook kissed Kyuhyun unable to stop himself. Realising that Kyuhyun hesitated Ryeowook quickly pulled away.

Ryeowook: I'm sorry.

Kyuhyun: Why are you sorry?

Ryeowook: You don't look like you enjoyed that.

Kyuhyun: I enjoyed it, very much.

Kyuhyun lightly kissed Ryeowook, Ryeowook opened his mouth, Kyuhyun was shocked by this but quickly took advantage and started massaging Ryeowook's tongue with his own. Ryeowook pushed Kyuhyun down wanting to be on top of the younger boy. Kyuhyun was suprised by Ryeowook's actions but couldn't push him away. Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowook so their body's were close. Ryeowook moaned as he felt Kyuhyun's leg against his hard member, blushing he tried to avoid contact with Kyuhyun's eyes. Kyuhyun pulled out of their kiss.

Kyuhyun: You very excited here.

Kyuhyun stroked the clothed visible erection.

Ryeowook: Ah...wh..stop.

Kyuhyun: Do you really want me to stop?

Ryeowook couldn't answer as Kyuhyun's touch became more intense. Kyuhyun took this as a sign to continue. He removed his grip of Ryeowook. Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun waiting for more. Kyuhyun sat up under the panting Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowooks shirt off revealing his well toned body. Ryeowook was embarrassed under Kyuhyun's stare, so he leaned in to kiss him. As he did so Kyuhyun's hands moved to undo Ryeowook's trousers.

Ryeowook was not one to be easily embarrassed but now he was, the man he had loved for years was now touching him like this, he couldn't believe it. Kyuhyun could feel Ryeowook's hot breath on his neck, he took Ryeowook's member into his hand and started pumping to make him feel good. Ryeowook put his hands at the top of Kyuhyun's trousers.

Ryeowook: Let me touch your's too.

Kyuhyun: Are you sure?

Ryeowook: Do you know how much I've dreamt of this moment, I'm not giving up this chance.

Kyuhyun: There will be many more chance's after this one.

Kyuhyun moved so that Ryeowook could touch him easier. Ryeowook leaned against Kyuhyun using all of his strength to try and pleasure Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun could feel Ryeowook close to climax as his member started seep. Kyuhyun kissed Ryeowook passsionately, he could feel Ryeowook moaning into his mouth, making Kyuhyun want Ryeowook to come faster. Ryeowook couldn't keep up pumping Kyuhyun's member and felt bad about letting go.

Kyuhyun rubbed their member's together, playing with the slits. The two climaxed together, calling eachother's names. Ryeowook leant on Kyuhyun feeling relieved that they were finally together. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Ryeowook and pulled him to lie down.

Kyuhyun: I love you.

Ryeowook: I love you more.

Kyuhyun: That's impossible.

Ryeowook: How can I show you I love you more?

Kyuhyun: This is enough.

Ryeowook suddenly sat up.

Kyuhyun: What's wrong?  
>Ryeowook:What do we tell the others? <p>

Kyuhyun laughed and pulled Ryeowook so he was lying down again.

Kyuhyun: We tell them we love each other and we hope they will support us and if the company finds out I will take full responsibility for it.

Ryeowook: Kyuhyun I can't let you take the blame for this.

Kyhyun: Everything will be fine you just have to trust me hopefully it won't come to that for now relax.

Ryeowook: I love you.

Kyuhyun: Me too.

Kyuhyun kissed Ryeowook lightly.

Kyuhyun: What time's Donghae due back?

Ryeowook: I don't know why?

Kyuhyun: I think he's back.

Kyuhyun said looking at the door handle moving. He quickly put his boxer's back on and covered Ryeowook.

Ryeowook: What do we do?

Kyuhyun: Time to put my plan into action, just try and act normal.

Donghae entered and put his bag on his bad and turned to face the other two. Donghae looked confused seeing Kyuhyun in his boxers sat on the edge of Ryeowook's bed while Ryeowook was pretending to read.

Donghae: Good day off?

Kyuhyun: Yea, I was just about to clean in here you don't mind do you?

Donghae: Not at all, I have another schedule now anyways, but why are you in your boxers?

Kyuhyun: It's really hot cleaning the whole dorm, I thought it was pointless putting on shorts just to get them dirty.

Donghae: I guess that makes sense.

Kyuhyun started to 'clean', as Donghae got ready for his next schedule. After Donghae left.

Kyuhyun: It's freezing.

Ryeowook: I'll warm you up!

Kyuhyun jumped back in bed with Ryeowook kissing him as if to say 'we got away with it for now'. The two lay facing each other unable to stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines Day a day when lovers are suppose to celebrate, but what if the one you loved didn't know? What if you flirted with him everyday dropping subtle hints and he still didn't notice how can Donghae get the one he loves to return the feeling?

Donghae sighed trying to think of a plan.

Leeteuk: What's wrong Hae?

Donghae: It's nothing.

Leeteuk: Hae.

Donghae: Shouldn't you be getting ready to go with out with Kyuhyun?

Leeteuk: I have five minutes if you need to talk.

Donghae: I'm fine go.

Leeteuk got up to walk away passing Eunhyuk as he did. Eunhyuk sat on the couch next to Donghae.

Eunhyuk: Fishy are you not going out tonight?

Donghae laughed harshly.

Donghae: With who exactly?

Eunhyuk: Who know's you may be hiding a secret crush.

Eunhyuk laughed at his own comment. Donghae swallowed loudly feeling uncomfortable.

Donghae: Like I could hide that from my best friend.

Eunhyuk: Looks like its just me and you then.

Eunhyuk put his arm around Donghae. Donghae had to get away the slightest touch from Eunhyuk made him hot.

Donghae:I...I'm going to take a shower.

Donghae quickly got up and walked into the bathroom, he sighed again as he slid down the door. Donghae looked down knowing he was erect, he had to relieve himself but hated doing so in the dorm.

After Donghae was done with his shower, he put on sweats and walked back into the living room.

Eunhyuk: Hae, I'm bored lets go out.

Donghae: What?

Eunhyuk: Please Hae.

Donghae: Where?

Eunhyuk: Club!

Donghae: But you don't like clubs?

Eunhyuk: Anywhere else we go will be filled with couples.

Donghae: Why don't we stay here?

Eunhyuk: I want to go out please go with me Hae.

Donghae: Fine, I'll go.

Eunhyuk jumped off the couch and hugged Donghae.

Eunhyuk: Your the best.

Donghae: (whispering) I wish you really thought that.

Eunhyuk: Did you say something?

Donghae shook his head.

Eunhyuk: Let's get ready.

Eunhyuk pulled Donghae into their shared room to get dressed ready to go out. Eunhyuk handed Donghae clothes.

As they arrived outside the club Donghae stopped.

Donghae: Why are we here?

Eunhyuk: I told you we were going to a club.

Donghae: But isn't this a gay club?

Eunhyuk: Yes, Heechul recommended it.

Donghae: B..but we're not gay.

Eunhyuk: This way we don't have to deal with girls especially today.

Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae's hand as they got to the door, Donghae was glad that they weren't recognised. Eunhyuk headed straight for the dance floor, Donghae sighed and headed towards the bar after getting himself a drink he stood watching Eunhyuk dance, he was able to spot him straight away.

Donghae couldn't take his eyes off of Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kept glancing at Donghae to make sure he was alright. Eunhyuk suddenly felt uncomfortable as a man began kissing his neck, Eunhyuk pushed him away multiple times trying to make his way out through the crowd as the man followed him. Donghae saw Eunhyuk struggling and harshly pushed himself through the crowd. He grabbed the hand off of Eunhyuk and punched the man that was trying to seduce him in the face. Without looking at Eunhyuk he pulled him back into the middle of the dance floor.

Donghae: Are you ok?

Donghae said putting his hand around Eunhyuk's waist from behind.

Eunhyuk: Yes, thanks. I think we should go.

Donghae: We've only been here half an hour you made me come out just for this?

Eunhyuk: But...what if...

Donghae: I'm not going to let you go, so dance all you like.

Eunhyuk tried to face Donghae but he held his grip tightly not letting Eunhyuk turn.

Eunhyuk: Hae...

Donghae: Dance.

Eunhyuk: Hae I don't want to.

Donghae: Please dance for me, Hyukkie.

Eunhyuk slowly began moving his hips in time to the music. Donghae pulled him closer so they were grinding together. Eunhyuk let out a loud gasp, making Donghae laugh quietly into his neck.

Donghae: Is something wrong Hyukkie?

Eunhyuk: Nothing.

As they continued to dance Eunhyuk tried to ignore the grip Donghae had on him. Donghae leaned his head against Eunhyuk's back.

Eunhyuk: Donghae, I don't feel well.

Donghae turned Eunhyuk to face him and placed their foreheads together. Donghae had his eyes closed breathing in Eunhyuk's scent. Donghae slowly opened his eyes to find Eunhyuk staring at him.

Donghae: Should we go home Hyukkie?

Eunhyuk only nodded his head as an answer. Donghae held Eunhyuks hand and pulled him out of the club and home neither of them saying anything. Donghae realised he may be making Eunhyuk feel uncomfortable and let go of Eunhyuks hand. Eunhyuk walked slightly ahead of Donghae heading towards the dorm. Donghae walked slowly behind Eunhyuk trying to calm his thoughts.

Donghae: (whispering) I love you.

Eunhyuk: What did you say?

Eunhyuk said as he turned to face Donghae.

Donghae: Nothing.

Eunhyuk's smile was washed away as he saw Donghae's eyes filled with tears and his expression full of pain.

Eunhyuk: I'm sorry, I heard you, I heard you I just wanted you too say it again.

Eunhyuk walked so he was now stood in front of Donghae. Eunhyuk caressed Donghae's face and wiped away the younger boys tears. Donghae tried to hold back his sobs as he moved his face slightly into Eunhyuk's touch.

Donghae: I love you.

Donghae said leaning in to lightly kiss Eunhyuk on the lips. Eunhyuk ran his fingers through Donghae's hair as the two smiled happily at each other.

Eunhyuk: I love you Donghae.

Donghae: I feel so relieved that you don't hate me.

Eunhyuk hugged Donghae tightly.

Eunhyuk: Your so cute Hae.

Donghae: Let's go home.

Donghae smiled sweetly at Eunhyuk.


End file.
